


I don't wanna be in love

by inbernightshade



Series: Songfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbernightshade/pseuds/inbernightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just broke up with his boyfriend, Harry broke up with Ginny. They find each other at a muggle club</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna be in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First fanfiction that I have written. It is also the first in a short series of sonfics.

I don't wanna be in love

 

She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for

Draco looked in the mirror. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a chain belt, and a black mesh shirt. His eyes were rimmed in grey kohl eyeliner, and his white-blonde hair now had lavender streaks in it. He was going out to get over his break up with Blaise Zabini. He was going to go to a new muggle gay club called The Shadow Box.

He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now

Draco had just arrived in muggle London when his cell phone rang. The caller i.d. said Blaise. Draco hit the ignore button, he knew what Blaise would say "Draco, please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I promise I'll change!" Yeah, right, because the last time he said those same words worked out so well.

He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it, she don't care  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

The music in the club was loud and it had a good beat. Draco went up to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila, downed it and ordered another shot. Just when he was fixing to go to the dance floor he heard a familiar voice. "Draco?"  
He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated but most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him  
Harry was finally free! He had just broken up with Ginny after two years of her using him for his fame and money. He had also decided that, even though he was bi, he was done with girls there was just too much drama. So he was dressing up and going out to a gay muggle club. He was wearing grey skinny jeans, a tight blood red t-  
shirt, and leather fingerless gloves.

She calls him up  
She's trippin' on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin' home now

As he was walking up to the club his phone signaled that he had a voice message. He checked to see who it was. Ginny. Harry deleted the message without even listening to it. He went into the club and headed straight for the bar, but when he got there he saw a familiar head of blonde hair. "Draco?"

He's tryin' to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

Draco turned around. "Harry, what are you doing here?" "Trying to forget the worst 'relationship' ever. I didn't know you were gay." "You know what, enough talking, let's dance" "Okay." Draco pulled Harry out on the dance floor just as a new song was coming on.

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
To the beat, to the beat, to the beat  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down

When they got to the dance floor Draco pulled Harry's back to his chest and they started moving together to the beat. His hands were on Harry's hips. Harry turned in his arms and crashed their lips together. 'This is going to be a really good night' thought Draco.

We break up, it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone  
It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire, know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to find a new one  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
No, no  
Now you know what to do  
So come on, get up, girl


End file.
